Unforgotten Past
by froot101
Summary: Yohji, Ken and Omi think back on their past when they all meet again under sad circumstances... rewrote the last chapter...comes after Unforgiven Sin Finished
1. Love and Heartbreak

Love and Heart Break  
  
Yohji rolled over and put his arms around the sleeping woman next to him. He nuzzled his face into her long red hair. He opened his eyes a little and looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully.   
  
Well, she should be sleeping like a baby from the workout I gave her, he thought and smiled.   
  
He got up and shivered when the cold night air hit his naked body. He looked over and saw that the window was opened. He walked over and went to shut it, but he stood there looking out the window. He watched the shadows move across the lawn. Moving silently. That brought memories back to the blond man. He remembered slipping in and out of the shadows watching his target just like a cat slips silently upon its prey.   
  
He shook his head. Weiss was no more; they had all gone their different ways. Ken had gone back to Yuriko. Ken had always been a sucker for love. The last he knew Ken and Yuriko had one child. A girl and she had Yuriko's looks and Ken's strong legs.   
  
After Oka died, Omi decided to go in his father's footsteps. He had gone through more training and was working on making another group of assassins like Weiss.   
  
But Aya was a different story. After the fight with Schwartz, no one had heard from Aya. His sister took over the flower shop and she never even found out that her beloved brother was still alive. The guys didn't have the heart to tell her that he was still alive, because they knew that it would hurt her that he never came to see her.   
  
Yohji looked back at the sleeping woman. He had met up with her by chance. Her name was Julia and she was an American. He had moved to America after Weiss dismembered. He was looking for a place to stay, and her address was in the paper ad requesting a roommate. He went over and they talked for a while, then he moved in with her the next day.   
  
She was very beautiful. Fire red hair with the prettiest sky blue eyes he had ever seen. It didn't take long for them to end up in bed together. Then after five months of living in the apartment, they bought a house and moved in right away. She loved it and that's all that mattered to him. He did love her but they were both scared of commitment. So they decided to not get married.   
  
He sighed. He kind of missed the guys. He missed fighting with Ken every morning, he missed the look of Omi as he blushed when a girl said and touched him in a sexual way, and he even missed Aya; the sound of Aya's voice as he yelled at Yohji for bringing another girl home. He missed it all.   
  
I wonder what Aya's up to, he thought to himself. I hope he is doing ok. I wonder if he ever found anyone and some kids of his own. Yohji almost laughed out loud at that thought. Aya with kids, it just didn't seem right.   
  
Yohji jumped a bit when he felt arms encircle his waist. He looked behind him and saw Julia with her head on his back. Goosebumps started to form on her naked body from the cold wind.   
  
"Yohji, come back to bed will you?" she asked in a sleepy voice,   
  
"Sure, hun," he said and picked her up.   
  
He carried her back to bed and held her all night.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
He sat at the kitchen table drinking his coffee. He was waiting to eat his breakfast with Julia but she was taking forever in the bathroom. After waiting a few more minutes he went up to see what was wrong. He stood outside the door and listened. Her breath came out in nervous gasps. He opened the door and went in. She was sitting on the toilet.   
  
"Julia what's wrong?" he asked her kneeling down in front of her.   
  
"Yohji, I have something to tell you," she said.   
  
"What?" his heart raced not knowing what was wrong.   
  
"I'm pregnant," she said and looked at the floor.   
  
Yohji almost fell over from the news. He knew they had unprotected sex but he just never thought that he would have kids. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. He was about to tell her how happy he was when the phone rang downstairs. They both looked at each other and then hurried down to it.   
  
"Hello?" Yohji asked picking it up.   
  
"Yohji? It's Omi," came a small voice.   
  
"Oh, hey Omi. What's up?" Yohji asked.   
  
"Well, I have some news," he said.   
  
Yohji giggled. "As if I need anymore news. What is it Omi?"   
  
"We know where Aya is," Omi's voice started to get weaker.   
  
"Oh really. Where?" Yohji asked happy.   
  
"The morgue," Omi said after some time of silence.   
  
Yohji almost dropped the phone. He couldn't believe it. Aya dead; before the rest of them?   
  
"What happened?" Yohji asked.   
  
"He killed himself with his sword," Omi sounded like he was about to cry.   
  
"Omi, me and Julia will be there as soon as possible," he said.   
  
"Ok, I'm at the flower shop with his sister," Omi said.   
  
Yohji hung the phone up and looked at Julia. "Well remember Aya I told you about?"   
  
"Yes," she looked at him with uncertainty.   
  
"Well, we found him," he said.   
  
"How is he?" she asked.   
  
"He's dead." 


	2. Unwanted Call

Unwanted Call  
  
He was running and stumbling though the forest. He was reaching his hand out and calling a name he could not quite make out. He saw a figure standing a few yards in front of him. He outstretched his hand to it and yelled the name again. He could see that the figure was a woman with long hair. She outstretched her hand to him and yelled his name.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw someone come down behind her, stabbing a long knife into her. She screamed, and then it all went dark. He was running in complete darkness. He heard laughing. He knew the laughter very well. There was only one person that could laugh like that.  
  
Farfello. Then if that was Farfello then the woman must have been. He felt his heart burst. Yuriko.  
  
  
  
Ken sat up in bed with a start. He looked around and saw he was in bed. He sighed. Just another dream, he thought. He put his hands on his head. Why can't I forget? It's been a long time since I last killed or did anything with Weiss and I still have dreams about Farfello? Am I going insane? No I'm not. I just need time. Try to forget about it now.  
  
He looked around. What was I woken up by? He heard a baby crying from the other room. He got up and went to the room. Yuriko was holding a baby, trying to calm it. He walked in.  
  
"You need some help with her?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Ken. She only falls asleep for you. I tell you, she's a daddy's girl," Yuriko smiled and handed him Sarah.  
  
"Oh Sarah, are you giving your mother a hard time?" he asked.  
  
Sarah stopped crying a little and looked at him. She looked just her father, dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had some of the facial fetchers of her mother but everyone said she looked like Ken. He sat down in the rocking chair and tried to get her to sleep. She tried to fight the sleep but Ken started to hum softly. Her little struggles finally stopped and he laid her in her crib. He walked out of the room and closed the door silently. He turned and looked at Yuriko.  
  
"She's a asleep," he said.  
  
"That's good. You know what? I knew that she was going to look like you or she was going to love soccer like you do," she said.  
  
"And how did you know this?" he asked putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"When I was carrying her, and whenever she kicked it was always firm and hard," she said and laid her head on his chest. "I'm just glad you came back to me."  
  
Ken kissed the top of her head. She lifted her face to his and looked into his eyes. He bent over to kiss her when the phone rang. He growled a little but went over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked when he picked it up.  
  
"Ken? This is Omi," came a voice on the other end.  
  
"Omi? I haven't heard from you in a long time," Ken said with a smile.  
  
"Yes I know. I have been busy. But I have some good news and some bad news to tell you," Omi said.  
  
"Give me the good news first," Ken said.  
  
"We found out where Aya is," he said. "But he's dead."  
  
Ken almost dropped the phone. "Dead? How?"  
  
"He killed himself. I don't know why he did but he killed himself. I'm at the flower shop right now with his sister. She's not doing to well. I called Yohji and he is going to come over and help out. I was wondering if maybe you could come as well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes over course. We will be there as soon as we can get packed and get on a plane," Ken said. "We'll see you soon Omi. Bye," Ken hung up and turned to Yuriko. "WE have to get packed and go back to Tokyo."  
  
"Why?" she looked confused.  
  
Ken was still trying to make himself believe it. Why did Omi have to call me and tell me that? he asked himself. I was doing fine thinking they were all alive and well.  
  
"Aya's dead." Ken said. 


	3. Wishes

Wishes  
  
Omi hung the phone up and looked out the window. Wind made the leaves on the trees move slightly. He sighed. It had been almost 4 months since he had seen Ken or Yohji. He wished it was under different circumstances, but no one gets what they wish for most of the time.  
  
Like Aya-chan, she wanted Ran back in her life but he never came. She thought he was dead. And then finding out that he was alive and never went to see her after she woke up hurt her even worse. Omi didn't like to see her hurting and wanted tot ell her why Ran never came to see her but he knew that Ran didn't what her to know. Ran didn't want her to know that he disgraced her name and bloodied his hands. Omi was going to respect that.  
  
Omi sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head on his arms, thinking. Yohji had finally stopped his playboying days and settled down with; to him it seemed like a very caring woman. Ken had moved to Australia for Yuriko and his daughter Sarah. Omi was the only one left that didn't have anyone. He knew that if Ran were still alive, he wouldn't find anyone. He would be to busy trying to protect Aya-chan, to even give another girl the time of day.  
  
He remembered the day he had gotten the call from the morgue about a body that sounded like Ran. Omi didn't believe it at first but he went down anyways. He had almost fainted when he saw them pull Ran out on the mortuary slab. He looked even paler on the slab then he did when he was alive, but his face looked peaceful.  
  
Omi looked up at the doorway when he heard a noise. Aya-chan stood in the doorway.  
  
"Aya, what are you doing down here?" Omi asked getting up.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," she said and he could see that her eyes were blood shot.  
  
Omi walked over to her and put his arms around her. He pulled her close and held her tight. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why Omi? Why didn't Ran come to see me?" she asked him sobbing a little.  
  
"I don't know Aya. But he does things for a reason. Maybe he thought it was for the best," Omi said and picked her up. "Now I'll take back to your room and stay with you until you fall asleep."  
  
Aya nodded and Omi carried her up to her room. He laid her down on the bed and cruelled up next to her. She cuddled up to him and closed her eyes.  
  
She's so close, he thought to himself. I wish I had the courage to tell her I liked her, but I don't want to weigh her down with anything else at the moment. Tomorrow is the funeral. I have to be strong so I can comfort her when she needs it. 


	4. Reunion

Reunion  
  
Omi looked round the shop. He was trying to figure out what flowers to use at Ran's funeral. He had put it off to when Ken and Yohji got there but they had not arrived yet. He hoped that they would have a safe flight.  
  
"Ran liked roses best," came a voice from behind him.  
  
Omi turned and looked to see Yohji standing in the doorway with a woman trying to peek around him.  
  
"Yohji!" Omi ran over and threw his arms around the taller man.  
  
"It's good to see you too Omi. Omi I would like you to meet Julia," he said stepping out of the way.  
  
"Hello," Omi said and shock her hand.  
  
"Did Ken arrive yet?" Yohji asked looking back at Omi.  
  
"No," Omi said and waited for Yohji to say something about it.  
  
"That Ken, he was always late for stuff," Yohji said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Omi giggled then noticed Aya-chan standing on the stairs, looking at Yohji and Julia.  
  
"Oh. Aya, this is Yohji and his. girlfriend Julia," Omi said going over to her and taking her hand, bringing her back over to them.  
  
Yohji looked at Julia and back at Omi. He put an arm around Omi's shoulders and took him off to the side a little bit.  
  
"Omi, are you getting into Aya's pants?" Yohji asked and giggled when Omi went bright red.  
  
"No! I just. oh never mind. You'll always be on my case with stuff like that. You haven't changed a bit Yohji," Omi said.  
  
"And neither have you," Yohji said. "Well I will change Omi. In about eight or nine months I won't just be Yohji or just a boyfriend."  
  
"What do you mean?" Omi asked very confused.  
  
"I think I will wait and tell everyone when Ken gets here," Yohji said and ruffled Omi's hair.  
  
"Why would you want to wait for me?" Ken asked walking through the door.  
  
"Ken!" Omi ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Omi, Yohji," Ken said looking at them. "You guys remember Yuriko right? And this is Sarah." He lifted Sarah out of the carrier and showed her to them.  
  
"She looks just like you Ken, that's kind of scary," Yohji said.  
  
"Oh, shut up Yohji," Ken snapped.  
  
"Ken, Yuriko, this is Aya, Ran's sister," Omi said waving a hand over to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Aya," Ken said.  
  
Aya nodded.  
  
"So what did you have to say that had to wait for us," Ken asked Yohji.  
  
"Well," Yohji went over and took Julia's hand. "We are going to have a baby."  
  
They all looked at him. Ken looked more shocked then the others did.  
  
"Yohji you're going to have a child? Now that's scary. I think the world is coming to an end," he said.  
  
Yohji took Sarah and handed her to Yuriko then started to run after Ken. They all laughed watching Yohji run after Ken. Aya smiled a little, then looked to the floor.  
  
"What's the matter Aya?" Omi asked and Yohji and Ken stopped running and looked over at them.  
  
"It's just that you guys were so close to Ran. It just hurts that we had to meet under these circumstances," she said.  
  
Omi put his arms around her. "It's alright Aya."  
  
Aya let him hold her then she stepped away and smiled. "Well, you three should pick out the flowers and I will go get ready."  
  
After the guys picked out the flowers, they got ready and went on ahead of the girls to set up the flowers around the gravesite. Yuriko and Julia helped Aya get ready, and they took Julia's car to get to the funeral.  
  
"You know what Aya?" Julia asked.  
  
"What?" Aya looked at her.  
  
"I think it was a good idea to have it an outdoor funeral. It's a nice day and I think it might not make it to depressing," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, your right," Aya said then looked out the window.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and got out. Yuriko was having some trouble keeping Sarah quite. She was squirming around a lot.  
  
"Why is she so restless?" Julia asked her.  
  
"Because she's a daddy's girl and he's not around. If we are at a new place she doesn't like to be away from him. Well she doesn't like to be away from him period but she's more fussy if she doesn't know the area," Yuriko said and smiled.  
  
"I hope our baby is like that with Yohji. It's good for the father to be that close to his child," Julia said.  
  
"Are you girls talking about babies?" Yohji asked. "I knew that would happen when you got around Yuriko."  
  
Julia only smiled. She looked at Aya who had been quite the whole time. She was looking at the casket. Aya swallowed and looked away. She started to walk away but Omi caught her by the arm.  
  
"Aya what's wrong?" Omi asked her.  
  
"I don't know if I can go through this. I mean he was my big brother. I'm just so heart broken," she said and started to cry.  
  
Omi put his arms around her and held her close. "Don't cry, Aya. Ran wouldn't want you to cry. He did what he did to make you happy. He wanted you to move on with your life."  
  
"But I can't move on. I loved him so much," she said.  
  
"Aya, if you loved him then do what he wants you to do. Be strong and after the funeral move on," he said. "You don't have to forget him, just move on."  
  
"Your right," Aya said and stood back. She whipped the tears away and turned. "Come on, I wouldn't want to be late for this."  
  
They all followed her to the chairs that were set up and sat down. A few minutes later, they saw more people come. Most of them were the girls that used to go to the flower shop. Sakura came though. She came up and stood behind Aya, with her hands on her shoulders to give her support.  
  
The preacher started to speak. Omi noticed Manx standing far away from everyone, but still close enough that she could hear the preacher. She waved at Omi and went back listening. Omi looked at Ken and Yohji. The muscles in their jaws were moving and he knew that they were trying to keep from crying. Julia was dabbing at her eyes and Yuriko had to whip tears away every so often.  
  
Omi looked at Aya. She wasn't crying, but she looked very sad. He knew she would probably cry when they got back home. Sakura was crying though. He could hear her sniff a few times.  
  
The preacher stopped talking and Aya stood. She went over and dropped a white rose she had been holding. She said a few silent words and sat back down. Omi, Ken and Yohji also got up and threw some flowers in. As they sat back down the other people that where there did the same.  
  
They stood and greeted the people that had come. Omi saw Sakura go over the Aya and hug her. Aya hugged her back tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry about his death Aya," Sakura said when she pulled away.  
  
"So am I," Aya said and whipped a few tears off of Sakura's face. "But there was nothing no one could have done. My brother is stubborn and if he wants to do something then he will do it no matter what."  
  
"Yes your right," she said.  
  
"Come to the house later. I would like to hear how Ran was when I was sleeping," she said.  
  
"I will," Sakura said and started to walk to a car that was waiting for her.  
  
"Are you ok Aya?" Omi asked coming over to her.  
  
"No I'm not Omi. I just want to be strong like you told me to," she said.  
  
He put a hand on her cheek. She put her hand over it and closed her eyes. He pulled her close and held her. She laid her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. She wished they could have held each other longer but Ken and Yohji came over.  
  
"Do you want to stay longer Aya?" Ken asked her.  
  
"No. I don't think I can stay here to much longer today," she said.  
  
"Alright. We will go get the car ready then," Yohji said.  
  
"Wait. I want to ask you guys something about Ran," Aya said.  
  
"What's that?" Omi asked.  
  
"Why did he never come to see me? Why did he make me think he was still dead?" She asked.  
  
They looked at each other. Yohji took Ken and Omi by the arm and lead them away.  
  
"We should tell her. If we don't she will think it was something she did," he said.  
  
"But Ran wouldn't want her to know," Omi argued.  
  
"Well Ran is not here and he probably thought it was better for her not to know, but that's not right. He was her only family she had left. She deserves to know," Yohji said.  
  
"Then lets tell her when we get back home," Omi said. "It would be better then." 


End file.
